


Flip Zimmerman One-Shot Tumblr Request

by xxcatrenxx



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Erotica, F/M, Masochism, Pain, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx
Summary: Flip Zimmerman request with pain kink and gags
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 21





	Flip Zimmerman One-Shot Tumblr Request

Your boyfriend Flip worked as a detective down at the local precinct, and you knew the case that just wrapped was especially stressful. He had barely been home for the last week and had survived on coffee and cigarettes during that time. Since you had to work late today, you had cooked his favorite beef tips in the crockpot for him to eat once he got home. 

With a special surprise in mind, you made a trip to Eve’s Garden in the red light district to pick up a leather gag. The mischievous thought entered your mind after Flip had used one of his ties the last time you both messed around. Go big or go home, right? 

Flip had opened up your mind and body to so much more than you thought was possible with sex. After a night with him, there was no going back to vanilla; you needed the chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and the cherry on top. He had blessed you with almost a year of his torturous affection. He was a dominant man in every sense of the word - standing tall at six foot two inches, his broad shoulders filled a doorframe with ease, and he walked with a stride of confidence that oozed sex. He had a few preferences that some might call ‘kinks,’ but to you, it was a damn good time that made your body quake and eyes roll back in your head. Tonight would be one of those nights.

When you walked in the door well past dark, Flip was asleep on the couch with an empty bowl of beef tips on the table, the tv sounding in the background. It warmed your heart to see him relaxed. He was still wearing the red flannel, dark jeans, and his boots were discarded by the front door. Your keys clinking into the bowl caused him to rub his eyes with the palms of his hands and groan as he stretched,  _ “Hey honey, welcome home.”  _ He shifted to sit up with his long legs spread wide to fit between the couch and table. Reaching out, he pulled you in to sit on his lap.  _ “How was your day?” _

You wiggled into his lap to sit closer to him. Running through the highlights of your day, he stroked your back with his large hand easing the tension from your tight muscles.  _ “I got us something special today…” _ Your voice rang as you spoke.

He raised his heavy brow at you,  _ “Is that so? Well, let’s see it then, sweetheart.” _ Pulling your purse to your chest, you rummaged through to get the bag that concealed the new toy. You handed it over to Flip with a nervous smile. 

Flip sat the bag down in your lap and pulled out the gag with his free hand.  _ “Honey… is this what I think it is?” _ You nodded quickly and looked away, now thinking it might have been a bad idea. Flip grabbed your chin and yanked your face back to his,  _ “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Now, what did you get today?” _ His eyes were dark and intense as they bore into yours. 

Biting your lip,  _ “I went to Eve’s Garden before work and bought us a gag.” _ Your voice was low and wavering. 

The growl that rumbled from his throat made you vibrate in your skin. His hand shifted down to wrap around your neck, lifting you up from his lap as he rose to stand, towering over your small frame.  _ “That is unacceptable, sweetheart.” _ Your heart fell to the floor with his disappointment, tears threatened to build in your eyes.  _ “Look at me.” _ He commanded.  _ “It is unacceptable that you went there alone. If you wanted a new toy, you should have told me. It’s my responsibility to please you. But now you have earned a punishment before you get to use your new toy. Do you consent?” _ Flip’s heady breath was warm on your face as he leaned down to you. 

Excitement locked in your throat, you nodded your approval. Flip raised an eyebrow and tapped your lips with his other hand that still held the gag. Through whimpers,  _ “Yes, I consent to my punishment.” _ Your core clenched as the words left your mouth. 

The delicious grin that crossed his face made you gush. Flip’s strong hand weaved into your hair, pulling your head towards the ceiling, the pain mingled with your anticipation as he guided you across the room. The side of your face pressed harshly into the wall, you were unable to take a full breath as his forearm on your back forced your chest against the unmoving surface.  _ “Now, this is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, but know that I will enjoy every minute of it.” _

You squirmed against him. He forced your pants down around your thighs, exposing you to his mercy. A dark chuckle rolled from him and across you. Flip’s hand caressed your ass as he purred into your ear, _“This is for going without me.”_ ** _SLAP._** The harsh sting radiated heat across your skin. _“This is for not telling me you wanted more.”_ ** _SLAP._** The second strike hit the same spot as the first, amplifying the sensation. You bit your lip to stifle a cry from escaping your mouth. He groaned as he pulled your hair tighter. _“This is for not answering my question until I forced you.”_ ** _SLAP._** Unable to hold yourself back, you wailed from the impact, which only made him harder as he ground against your hip. _“This is for cooking an amazing dinner and being so fucking good to me.”_ Flip’s thick fingers slid between your thighs, now drenched with your juices, and thrust into your hot core, quick and forceful with repeated movements. He growled as you clenched around him, a pleasurable moan flowing from your open mouth. 

Flip stepped back and grabbed the hem of your shirt, and yanked it over your head, exposing your chest. A perk of the times was that bras were optional, and you enjoyed the freedom. He instructed you to bend over the arm of the couch with your ass in the air. Doing as you were told, you did your best to shuffle with your pants around your thighs. 

You heard a bag rustling behind you, but you knew better than to turn and look towards the source of the sound. Flip knelt behind you, tasting your cunt as he removed your shoes and pants. Once you were naked, he rose to stand, leaving you panting and desperate for more. 

The heat of his bare chest against your back was intoxicating.  _ “Open your mouth like a good girl.” _ Snapping your mouth open to please him, Flip placed the bit of the gag into your mouth, his fingers trailing along your lips, spreading your saliva. He secured the latch behind your head with an approving hum.  _ “Are you ready for me? Are you wet enough to take my cock without it hurting your tight little cunt? Well, sweetheart, there is only one way to find out.” _

He aligned the head of his cock with your soaked folds and thrust harshly into you, burying himself completely. A moan flew around the gag in your mouth, more spit dripping from your lips. Flip set a merciless pace, forcing you to stretch wide to accommodate his massive shaft. There was no way you would be able to walk normally tomorrow; it was completely worth the pleasure you felt at this moment. 

He growled and groaned as the fire grew in the pit of your stomach, the tension wrapping tightly in your core as your walls fluttered around him. Flip added just enough pain to send you over the edge by slapping your ass, alternating sides, and increasing impact with each hit.  _ “That’s it, be my good girl and cum on my cock. I want to feel you drain me. That greedy little cunt needs my cum stuffed deep into it. Cum. Now.” _ He commanded and you convulsed as the orgasm rolled through your body relentlessly. You felt the hot wetness grow as he filled you, slowing his thrusts as his hips studdered, and a savage growl erupted from his clenched jaw. 

The peppering of kisses across your shoulders and back helped bring you back down. His hands released the gag and tossed it further up on the couch, and he slowly withdrew from you.  _ “Come here honey, let’s get you to bed.” _ The rollercoaster you just experienced left you feeling weightless, semiconscious from the bliss that coursed through your veins. Flip carried you to bed and tucked you in before settling in beside you and pulled you in tightly to his chest. He pressed a tender kiss to your forehead,  _ “I love you, sweetheart.” _


End file.
